Prom Night
by Tahimik Panda
Summary: It's nearing the end of Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo's Highschool Year. After reading a magazing Tohru suggest the idea of a dance for the end of the year party. Find out what happens. (I suck at summaries)
1. Reading the Magazine

It all started with a magazine. Tohru Honda sat on the couch flipping through a magazine that she had just received that morning. They were featuring an article in the magazine about dances in foreign countries. This feature would be on America. Tohru was excited. She loved learning about different customs from other countries. She looked down at the table of contents and found the page where the article was featured.

"Page 166." She mumbled to herself. She flipped the pages of the magazine until she reached the page. There was a picture of a beautiful yellow dress with sequence all over it. Tohru gasped at the site of it. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She went on to read the article.

IT took her about fifteen minutes to read the whole article. It fascinated her about how these girls had been dreaming of this dance ever since they were little. They would go through extensive preparation just for this one night. "Wow, this must be a really special night." She thought to herself.

Tohru heard the front door slam. Kyo was home. She gently set her magazine down on the table and got up to greet him. Kyo came stomping into the living room. He had just gotten back from the dojo. "Good evening Kyo-kun, how was the dojo?" she asked.

Kyo only grunted in response. Tohru hurried to the kitchen to get the dinner she set out for him. It was udon. She set it out on the table and hurried back to get the tea. Kyo sat tiredly at the table and started eating his udon. Five minutes later Tohru joined him with two cups of tea. They sat in silence for a little while.

Finally Tohru decided to break the silence. "It's almost the end of the year. We're graduating soon." She sighed.

Kyo nodded. "Finally, no more having to study for the damn tests." He mumbled. Tohru smiled. That was true. There would be no more school to go back to after this year unless they wanted to go to a university. Tohru just wanted to get a job as soon as possible so she could support herself and become independent.

A few more minutes passed in silence. Finally Kyo finished his soup. Tohru carried his dishes to the sink and started to rinse them out. When she was done she went out and saw Kyo sleeping on the couch. She smiled and went to fetch a blanket. She put the blanket over him and started heading up the stairs. School was tomorrow.


	2. An Idea is Suggested and a Vote is Made

At school the next day, Yuki Sohma was getting mobbed. His classmates swarmed around him all trying to get his attention. Shouts rang throughout the air as the desperate classmates tried to give him their ideas about what the class should do for the end of the year party.

"Ugh, I just want to sleep." Yuki thought to himself as he was discussing something with one of his classmates. Across the room Tohru was looking at him worriedly.

"Poor Yuki-kun." She thought worriedly to herself. She really wanted to help him. HE looked so tired. Tohru scanned around the room. The class was in an uproar trying to get their ideas to Yuki. Tohru searched through her bag and found her magazine that she was reading from the night before. She wanted to reread the article about the dances, or "proms", that they had in America. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Ahem." Tohru said clearing her throat. Nobody responded.

Arisa Uotani glanced over at Tohru. She saw that her friend was desperate. She stood up on top her desk and yelled out to the whole classroom, "Hey you bunch of morons, Tohru's got an idea and you better listen, or else." She glared at them.

Saki Hanajima sighed. "Oh yes, listen to Tohru-kun's idea please." She said calmly yet she sent an electrifying glance at everyone in the classroom. Instantly the class quieted down. They didn't want Arisa to beat them up or have Hanajima shock them with her denpa waves.

Tohru looked down kinda red. She was grateful to have friends like them and she made a mental note to herself to thank them for it later. "Um, I had an idea for the end of the year party. I was reading this article about what students in our age did in other countries, and in America they have this thing called, "Prom", which is a dance. There they hire a band and everyone gets a date and they all get dressed up." Tohru turned red again. "Ah, that was a foolish idea, maybe I shouldn't have said it." Tohru thought to herself.

"I like the idea." One of her classmates piped up. She was one of the quieter ones. Others around her started nodding their heads in agreement. They thought the idea was simple, but fun at the same time.

"Ok, let's take a vote then." Yuki said tiredly. Finally they had all come to somewhat of a decision. A majority of the class voted for the prom idea. So then the planning began.


	3. The Wish

For the next two weeks Tohru's class was busy preparing. There were decorations to set up, partners to find, voting to do. Many of her classmates had bought a copy of the magazine that she was reading and were extracting the ideas from their and putting it into their own "prom."

It was decided that the theme of this dance was Midnight in Paris (A/N: I just made up some random name.) The class also decided as a whole that they would dress western style, meaning actual dresses and tuxedos. Dress shops were filled with girls trying on various dresses and competing to get one. Instead of hiring an actual band, they would just hire a dj. What excited them most was the voting for Prom King and Queen. Many people already knew that Yuki was going to get Prom King, but many of them debated on who would get Prom Queen. People whispered among themselves in groups about who they thought would get Prom Queen. Despite all of that though, the whole school knew about the dance and were excited as to what would happen in the weeks to come.

Yuki Sohma though was less than excited. He was tired. People rushed at him twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. He couldn't get one moments peace of rest until he got home, and even then he still couldn't because Kyo would always challenge him to a fight. He was also worried though. It was mandatory of all the student council members to attend. He didn't want to go, but many people insisted on him being there and plus it was his duty as president of the student council to be there. He found dances to be rather boring, but he wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about was the curse. Many people would be there and they would all be crowding around him. Chances were one of the girls might bump into him causing him to transform. He heard footsteps behind him, and pretty soon Tohru sat on the couch right beside him.

"Good-afternoon Yuki-kun, how was your business with the student council?" she inquired.

'It was good, we did a lot of the directions today." He said smiling.

Tohru started laughing. "I've been dreaming of this dance for such a long time. I can't wait. There'll be so many lights, and lots of music." She beamed. "Are you excited to Yuki-kun?" she asked and looked over at him. HE had a tired, worried look on his face. Instantly she became worried. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, thank-you Honda-san. It's just that I'm worried about going because if someone accidentally hugged me, then I would transform." He said. He looked over at her and noticed the sad look on her face. Instantly he cursed himself. "Baka baka baka! Look, you're making her worry." He thought to himself silently.

Suddenly though, Tohru's face brightened. "I'll find a way, don't worry." She said confidently. She then stood up to do some more laundry leaving Yuki looking at her puzzled. He smiled. She always managed to cheer him up. He headed up to his room and started doing his homework.

After dinner that night Tohru stood at the sink washing the dishes. She sighed to herself. "If only there was something I could do." She thought to herself. She looked out the window at the many stars in the sky. Suddenly she saw a shooting star. "Oh, how pretty." She smiled. ON an impulse she decided to make a wish. "I wish that they would be free from the curse until prom is over." The light from the star vanished. Tohru sighed. Hopefully it would work. She finished up washing the last of the dishes, closed the kitchen light, and headed up silently to her room.


	4. The Wish Comes True

The next morning (Saturday) Tohru woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring throughout her room. She glanced over at the clock and looked at the time. 6:00 AM. She sighed softly, got out of bed, and started to get ready for the day.

Five minutes later she quietly padded down the stairs in her socks and entered the kitchen to see Kyo standing by the fridge drinking milk from the carton. Kyo looked over the carton at her and grunted (his good-morning.) "Good morning Kyo-kun." Tohru said happily. "Did you sleep well?"

Kyo shrugged. He gulped down the last of the milk and threw the carton in the trash. "I slept find I guess." He mumbled. Tohru smiled, that was good news. She proceeded to go over to a couple of cabinets and pull out some pans. She went over to the fridge, got out the ingredients she needed, and set them out on the counter. For breakfast today they would have rice, vegetable miso soup, and fish.

She was halfway through preparing the breakfast when Shigure walked into the kitchen yawning. "Good-morning Tohru-kun." He said smiling.

"Ah, good-morning Shigure-san." She responded cheerfully. Five minutes later she was done with the breakfast and she started to set the table. She laid the food out on the table while Shigure and Kyo sat down. She noticed a seat empty and realized that Yuki was still not awake. Tohru got up from her seat and went to fetch Yuki.

When she reached his room she quietly knocked on his room. A small groan was heard from the other side before a voice responded cranky, "What the heck do you want baka neko?"

"Um, Good-morning Yuki-kun, breakfast is ready." Tohru stuttered. There was silence on the other side of the room. Then there was a scrambling of sheets, a thud as a pair of feet hit the floor, and thumping as the feet walked toward the door.

The door cracked open a second later to reveal a disheveled looking Yuki. "Ah, I'm sorry Honda-san I thought it was that baka neko who was calling me." He said hurriedly. His eyes held regret.

Tohru laughed. "Oh, I don't mind Yuki-kun, I just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready." Yuki smiled sheepily and responded that he would be down in a few seconds. Tohru nodded and started down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Kyo was waiting.

"Oy, is that kuso nezumi up?" he asked grumpily. Tohru laughed and nodded. She however missed a step and started falling down the stairs.

"Ah!" she screamed. Kyo stretched out his arms and he caught her. Both of them tensed up waiting for a poof. But none came. They stood their looking confused at each other before Kyo let go.

"What the hell happened?" he asked confused. There was thudding from upstairs and thudding from the dining room. In a matter of moments Yuki and Shigure's worried faces appeared.

"What happened, I heard a scream." Shigure asked. Yuki nodded in agreement. Tohru just stood there in super shock mode.

"Oh well," Tohru started hyperventilating, "See, I was coming down the stairs and I missed one step and I fell down. Kyo-kun caught me and.." she hesitated, "he didn't transform." Silence greeted her words.

Then slowly Yuki asked, "So, um, are we cured from the curse?"

Shigure shrugged. "I doubt it. I have this odd feeling that something happened that won't make us transform, but we still have the curse." He looked at all of them. "Did any of you say anything, or wish anything?"

Yuki and Kyo shook their heads. All of them then turned their heads to Tohru who was pondering something. Suddenly her face brightened up. "Oh, so it did work!" she said brightly. Noticing everybody looking at her she suddenly calmed down. "Um, last night I saw a shooting star, and I wished that all of you guys would be free from the curse until the prom." She looked to the ground.

Shigure smiled. "Well, that's relieving news. At least I won't have to bother with bumping into people while I'm at the convention. But if you don't mind me asking, when is your prom?"

"Next Friday." All three of them said in unison.

Shigure laughed. "Well, we have to tell the rest of them that they're free until next Friday, but first, let's eat." Tohru laughed along with him and all four of them proceeded to sit at the dining table.


	5. Requirements

Hi all, I wanted to thank those of you who reviewed. I really appreciated them and gave me a sense of what to write in the rest of this story. But anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been updating on this story because I was on this trip and I had to catch up on a whole bunch of tests and schoolwork. But anyway, enough of my rambling, and let's get this story going shall we.

It was 5:00 in the evening. The sun would be setting soon. Yuki Sohma was still sitting at his student council desk reading some papers. Actually, not reading. Just staring at them. His eyes had this glazed look in them. A door slammed opened behind him, but he didn't hear it. He only noticed the presence of someone in the room when they tapped his shoulder. Instantly he swiveled around in his chair and came face to face with the person he didn't want to see right now. Manabe Kakeru.

Manabe was smiling like an idiot and had a mischievous look in his eyes. Yuki eyed him tiredly. "Hey are you awake?" Manabe looked at Yuki. He looked like he would fall over from exhaustion all of a sudden. Manabe suddenly got an idea. "Well, Princess Yuki-chan, I have some news for you." He said smiling.

In the blink of an eye Yuki was on his feet and had his hands in a chokehold around Manabe's neck. Manabe slowly turning blue whispered, "Ok, ok, I was kidding. Do you mind removing the choke-hold around my neck please?" he pretended to start crying. Yuki let go and let his hands fall to his sides. Clearing his throat, Manabe once again smiled and said to Yuki, "So, when are you buying the corsage?"

Yuki looked at him perplexed. What the heck was he talking about? Manabe seeing the confused look in Yuki's eyes laughed and said, "You're date, duh!" He laughed harder as Yuki's eyes widened in understanding and horror. He hadn't thought of bringing a date. In fact, he didn't think it was required, or was it?

"Do we have to have a date?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Actually, it would be preferred if you had a date considering the fact that we are on the student council and it gives a good impression on your fellow subjects." Manabe said. Yuki sighed. Great, now he would have to find someone to go with. Question was, how was he going to keep this quiet from the rest of his raving fans?

A voice spoke up arousing him from his thoughts. "Why don't you bring Honda-san?" Manabe suggested. Yuki stared back at him. He himself hadn't thought of that idea even though it was not such a bad idea. Problem was though that he had an odd feeling Tohru wanted to go to Prom with Kyo. After all, this was the last school event that Kyo would be attending before he would be locked away.

He really didn't have any other choice though. He wasn't about to ask any of the female Zodiac members to go with him, and also it would look weird. So he nodded to Manabe and said, "All right, I'll ask her tonight."


	6. Getting Dates

At around 6:30 in the evening, the door clicked open, and then shut again. Tohru Honda glanced up from the phone and saw Yuki coming through the door. She smiled, said good-bye quickly to the person on the other line, and hung up the phone. She immediately beamed up at him and said, "Good evening Yuki-kun, how was the student council?"

Yuki just sighed tiredly. "Ok, I guess. But how was your day?"

"Oh it was splendid," Tohru said dreamily. "I went over to Ayame-san's shop today to order a dress for the dance. In fact, that was just him on the phone. He called to tell me that my dress would be ready tomorrow." Yuki made a face at the mention of his brother's name. He didn't favor him too much.

He remembered the conversation with Manabe that he had earlier, and decided that he shouldn't dawdle any longer and just get it over with. He cleared his throat and Tohru looked up at him curiously. "Um, Honda-san, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." She smiled at him and nodded. "Um, would you like to go to Prom with me?" he asked hurriedly.

The look on Tohru's face turned from happiness to shock. "Oh, um, wow Yuki-kun, what a favor." She stuttered. She had gone into super-shock mode. Tohru spent the next couple of minutes stumbling over herself before returning from super-shock mode to regular. "Um, yes, I would love to go with you Yuki-kun." She finally said.

On the landing above them Kyo looked down at the two. He had heard everything that happened. He quietly walked away from the landing and flopped down on his bed. "Damn nezumi." He thought to himself.

The next day Kimi was floating around the student council room, oblivious to the looks on the faces of her fellow student council members. She would happily hum to herself, and then prance around the room to file papers away. Finally, after about half an hour of this, Manabe came up from behind her and smacked her on the head. Immediately she dropped the floaty mood and punched him in the stomach. He fell on the ground with a loud thud and groaned.

"Yo, Kimi, what's with the floaty mood." He groaned.

"It's none of your business blockhead." She sneered back at him. She gave him a full glare before once again taking up the floaty mood. Yuki had been wondering that too for a while. He stood up from his desk and approached Kimi.

"So, Kimi (I would've used her last name and san but I don't know her last name), what has put you in such a good mood?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Oh, Yun-yun, I have a date to the Prom!" she said excitedly. At the sound of that all heads turned towards her.

"Who's your date?" Yuki asked. Kimi looked at him suspiciously.

"I thought you already knew?" she asked. Yuki shook his head. Kimi heaved a sigh and finally said, "I guess he didn't tell you. All right, my date is your cousin, Momiji."

At that moment Yuki got a look of shock on his face and Kimi continued to bounce around.

Kyo though compared to Kimi was not all that happy. He focused all his anger into his practice at the dojo that day. "One two three," he counted to himself as he punched the punching bag ruthlessly. The bag swung dangerously all around till Kyo kicked it so hard that if flew off its chain and almost hit Kagura in the face. Luckily she saw it in time and kicked it away from herself.

She then walked calmly toward Kyo who was breathing heavily and dripping with sweat. The punching hadn't done him any good. He still felt really angry. "Damn nezumi, I wanted to ask her to prom." He thought bitterly to himself. He suddenly saw Kagura's smiling face in front of his own.

"Hello Kyo-kun." She smiled cheerfully at him. Kyo glared at her. He wanted to be alone, to think. Kagura was being a distraction right now.

"What do you want." He asked gruffly. He walked toward the corner of the room, picked up his towel, and slung it around his neck. Kagura followed him humming slightly.

"I heard that your school is having this sort of dance thing." She said calmly. "Have you found a date yet?" Kyo glared at her and shook his head vigorously.

"Why the hell would I want to go to something as dumb as that dance? Besides, that damn nezumi is going to be there." Plus he also didn't want to go because then he would see Tohru with him.

"Oh, but it'll be fun. Tohru-kun will be there. She told me all about it." Kagura cheerfully announced. She was swaying slightly. Kyo glanced at her and saw that Kagura had an oddly hopeful look on her face.

"Why do you care if I go or not." He asked.

"Well, um, I thought you might want to have fun, before the um, you know." She said nervously. Now he knew something was up. She wanted to go, to this prom thing.

"I'm guessing you want to go to this thing huh." He said. Kagura smiled hopefully and nodded.

"I was wondering if I could go with you, if you didn't have a date, and if I wouldn't be a bother." She said rather hopefully.

Kyo was about to downright reject her but then he saw that she looked kind of sad. Maybe the prom would cheer her up. Before he knew it he heard himself asking Kagura if she would go to prom with him and heard her squealing. She hugged him, and said she'd call him to make plans that night. Afterwards she pranced out and left Kyo along in the dojo.

"Great, what have I done now?" He thought to himself.


	7. Three Days Before Prom

The next day at lunch all anyone could talk about was Prom. It was only three days away yet the tension in the air made it seem like it was that night. Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Arisa, Hanajima, and Tohru all sat in a circle on the grass eating their lunches. That afternoon, Arisa, Hanajima, Tohru, and Kagura were going to go to Ayame's shop to fit their dresses and to buy them. The guys already had their outfit ready.

There was chatter going on between Tohru and Momji, but nobody else spoke. Suddenly Yuki spoke up and said, "So Momiji, I hear that you're going to Prom with Kimi." Everyone looked surprised and all turned to look at Momiji except Haru who already knew and Hanajima who just kept a blank face but still stared at Momiji.

Momiji smiled and said cheerfully, "Oh yes, she asked me yesterday."

(Flashback)

Momiji and Kimi are talking in the hallway. Kimi's talking excitedly about Prom and Momiji listens with rapt attention. Kimi stops a moment for a breath and says, "So, what do you think Momiji-kun?"

"Oh, it sounds like so much fun!" Momiji says truthfully. He gets a sad look on his face. "Truthfully though, I wish I could go to Prom. I would feel so left out on that night." He puts on sad/pouty face. Kimi instantly falls for the trick and asks him to prom.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's how I got to go to Prom!" Momiji says cheerfully as he puts up a peace sign. Kyo and Yuki stare at him in shock while Tohru looks confused.

"You learned that tactic from Shigure!" Kyo and Yuki both exclaim at once. (A/N: See Volume 5) Momiji laughs heartily and starts rolling on the ground.

"Oh, but Haru's invited too." He says among the laughter. Yuki looks at Haru who just gives him a shrug.

"So, who's your date to prom?" he asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I'll find someone." Haru responds in a monotone.

"Prom in three days!" Tohru exclaims cheerfully and Momiji laughs even harder.

Haru stood beside the pond in the Sohma family gardens looking at the fish. They were big fat orange ones swimming lazily around. "Lucky fish." Haru thought to himself. All they had to do was swim, look pretty for the guest, and then get fed good food later. A voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Haru, what are you doing out here?" Rin asked curiously. A few cherry petals caught on her long hair (Yes, in this one her hair is long.)

Haru smiled. She looked so pretty with the cherry petals falling down around her. "I came to ask you if you would like to go to Prom with me." He said calmly.

Rin blushed and said, "What's prom?" She hopped it wasn't one of those social dances at school because she wasn't really a fan of those.

"It's this dance that my school is having for the seniors." Her worst fears were confirmed. Rin kind of frowned a bit. She wanted to go with Haru, but she hated social events like these.

Haru as if sensing her discomfort at the thought of going to the dance said, "You don't have to tell me your answer right now. Just meet me at the dance, but if you don't want to go then don't come." Rin saw that Haru was trying to be understanding, but she knew deep down that he was kind of hurt.

She nodded and gave Haru a hug. "Ok."


	8. The Day Before

It was the day before Prom. Everyone was holding in their breaths dreaming about what would be happening the next day. Many teachers had given up teaching their class that day because nobody seemed to want to pay attention to what they were saying. Seniors were given Prom day off so they could prepare and do other stuff.

Compared to the rest of the school though, the student council was very productive. You could see them running around the school, making calls, and collecting remaining ballots for Prom King and Queen. They didn't rest that whole day. Yuki was calling to make sure that they had a D.J and a boat reserved. Kimi was ordering the decorations and her dress (that's Kimi for you), Machi was checking out the budget and Nao was with Manabe collecting the remaining ballots. After ten minutes of talking with on the phone with the manager of the boats, he finally hung up and nodded an ok to Machi. Machi wrote down on a sheet of paper $1,000 (I don't know what that is in Yen) and started doing her calculations. The door swung open a minute later which revealed Manabe's smiling face holding a box of ballots and Nao following behind him with a big lump on his forehead.

Kimi hung up the phone and announced, "They'll deliver the decorations tomorrow at 4:00 PM, which should give us plenty of time to fix up the place."

"How much were they?" Machi asked.

"$100." Kimi stated. She walked over to a nearby chair and plopped down on it. All five of them stood and sat there in silence. They were tired, having been running around for the past two weeks.

"So, um, can we go home because I'm kind of tired?" Manabe yawned.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, let's stop for the day and just meet out on the boat at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon." He gave them all slips of paper as to where to meet.

"What do we do with our dates?" Nao asked.

"We'll have them sit in the restaurant across the pier." Yuki responded. He bid them all good night and exited out of the room. Finally, an early day off, he could actually eat dinner this time.

Tohru hung her dress on a hanger and stuck it in her closet. She laid her shoes underneath them and put her purse on the hook inside the closet. Next she got out her jewelry box and dug underneath it until she felt a small cloth package. Tohru slowly took it out, opened it, and removed two beautiful diamond earrings. These were followed by a diamond pendant and a ring.

"Wow," she thought breathlessly to herself. They were beautiful. With the moonlight reflecting of them, you would've thought that she just bought them.

"Thank-you mom." She whispered to the photograph right beside her. It had been the jewelry set that her mother had worn at her wedding. Now Tohru was going to wear it for Prom. She carefully set the diamond set on a cloth she had spread out on her table and put away the jewelry box.

In bed now, she couldn't fall asleep. She was just too excited. Tomorrow she would be dancing away in a new dress, on the most important event before her graduation. "I'm almost there mom, I've almost completed your dream." She whispered in the darkness. Despite her wishes though, her eyes finally drooped and she fell into a silent sleep.


	9. Preparations and Beginnings

2:30 PM

Ding-dong, Ding-dong. Shigure got up from his place on the couch to go answer the door. A minute later Momiji Sohma bounced inside dressed up in a tuxedo and carrying a corsage. Hatsuharu Sohma followed behind him also carrying a corsage. Yuki who was sleeping on the couch instantly looked up when he heard the noise.

"Hello Yuki!" Momiji said cheerfully. Hatsuharu also said hello.

"Where's Honda-san." Haru asked. A shrill voice resounded from upstairs telling them that she would be right down. Haru nodded and sat down on the couch next to Yuki. Moments later Kyo entered the living room and almost tripped at the sight of his cousins in tuxedos. He started laughing hysterically until Yuki gave him a kick that sent him flying out of the room.

"Damn nezumi." Kyo said bitterly. As if to piss of Yuki even more, Kyo yelled up the stairs, "Yo, Tohru, your princess in shining armor is waiting for you downstairs." All that ended him up with was a bloody lip. He instantly challenged Yuki to a fight which started a squabble between the two of them.

Momiji's voice though broke through their fight. "Wow Tohru, you look like a princess." Yuki and Kyo's eyes immediately averted to the stairs.

Tohru was coming down with a big smile on her face. Her dress was pink with spaghetti straps. The top half of it was filled with sequence, but the bottom flowed out. There was a sash that was attached to one of the spaghetti straps and it hung over her shoulder. Her bag was identical to the dress. She had on high-heeled white shoes. The diamond set she wore glittered in the sunlight. There was a round pink diamond in the center surrounded by many little clear diamonds. Her hair was halfway pulled back and then curled the rest of the way. Momiji was right, she looked absolutely stunning.

"So uh, guys, what do you think of my outfit?" she asked nervously. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Kyo couldn't help staring at her, she had just transformed from an average schoolgirl to a total beauty.

"I think you look beautiful Honda-san." Yuki said. He took out a white orchid corsage from a box and fastened it on her dress.

Tohru smiled happily and said, "Ok, let's get going then shall we!" Everyone agreed with her and they departed from the room leaving Shigure and Kyo alone.

"Well, I guess our flower really has grown up." Shigure blubbered. Fake tears started falling down his face.

"Yeah, I guess." Kyo mumbled. He then abruptly turned around and headed back up the stairs.

Rin stared out her window. Today was the day. Earlier this afternoon she had seen Haru leave the estate in Hatori's car. He was already dressed up and holding a corsage. She had waved at him as he drove away, but now she was feeling guilty.

Last night she had called him and up told him she couldn't come because she was studying for finals. It was a total lie, but she just didn't want to hurt his feelings. Haru nodded and said she understood and told her not to feel guilty. She still felt guilty though. She had let down the one person she truly cared for, just because she didn't want to go to some stupid dance thing.

So tonight she would be sitting home alone (Kagura was going to the dance, Kagura's mom was going to a party), playing the I spy game. Happy Friday. Rin walked away from her window seal and flopped down on her bed. She took the picture of Haru and her off her nightstand and stared at it for a couple minutes.

"Should I go, should I not go." Rin contemplated to herself. If she went she would feel uncomfortable, if she didn't go she would make Haru sad. Finally after repeating those same words over and over again she finally decided.

"I'm going." She said aloud. For once she would suck it up and go, even if it meant displeasure and discomfort. She would do this for Haru as payment for all the things he had done for her in the past. She jumped from her bed and walked to her closet to see if she had any dresses. When she opened it though, all she saw were casual clothes, something you didn't wear to this type of event. What was even worse though was that she didn't even have a formal dress.

"Oh crap, where the heck am I going to find a dress at this time?" she asked herself angrily. A laughing face came floating in her mind. It was of her cousin, Ayame. Rin frowned. I guess this was part of sucking it up.

Kagura knocked on the door of Shigure's house and waited for a couple of seconds. Inside she could hear the padding of feet and moments later the door was opened by none other than Shigure himself. What shocked her a bit was that he was carrying a tissue box and blowing his nose out. "Oh, welcome Kagura." He snuffled.

Kagura was still a little taken back but responded, "Good afternoon Shii-chan. Kyo's still here right?" Shigure nodded and led her inside to where Kyo was slumped on the couch.

"Sup, you look nice," he added as an afterthought. Kagura smiled. She saw that he actually sincerely meant it.

"Thanks Kyo-kun." She blushed. Kyo got up from the couch and fastened the corsage to her dress. Kagura looked down at her dress. It was a spaghetti strapped light orange color with a huge flower embroidery that went from the top of her dress to the hem. Her dress was sequined at the top. In addition she wore a gold necklace with orange beads in-between and matching earrings.

"Um, Kyo-kun, we should start going, Hatori-nii is waiting outside with the car." Kyo nodded and followed her out. "Bye Shii-chan." She called behind her. They walked outside to the car and then drove away.


	10. The Dance

A/N: Ok, in this chapter you'll be hearing some American songs because I don't know any Japanese songs. So yeah, sorry bout that.

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

Yuki stared out at the swarm of people on the dance floor. They were doing some weird sort of dance to this song. In the middle of it all he could see Tohru and Momiji doing the same dance. Tohru was laughing and Momiji was making up his own steps to go with the song. It was kind of funny watching them. Yuki picked up his drink from the table and started to sip it quietly. He heard someone slump into the chair right next to him so he looked to the side and saw his cousin Hatsuharu sitting there looking bored.

"I'm guessing Rin didn't want to come then." Yuki said calmly. Haru remained silent, but nodded. A look of pain flashed quickly across his face, but was quickly replaced with a blank mask. Yuki noticed it, but didn't say anything, just continued to sip his drink.

Haru then decided to break the silence. "Hey, isn't that Kuragi-san over there?" he asked. Yuki quickly turned his head in the direction that Haru was pointing and saw that indeed it was Machi. She was sitting in a chair looking bored. Her dress was a light yellow with some sequence scattered here and there. IT wasn't extravagant, but it looked nice on her. She had a tint of lip-gloss and some mascara on which brought out the features on her face. Haru nudged Yuki. "Go, ask her for a dance. Don't' just sit here like a potato."

Yuki turned bright red. "What happens if I don't want to dance huh? What happens if she rejects me?" Yuki asked hotly.

"Ah, my oblivious cousin. First off, I know you want to ask her to dance because of your behavior around school with her. Second, she won't reject you because every five minutes she stares at your direction. Like right, about…now." Yuki looked over and indeed Machi was staring at him. Haru pushed him out of his seat, gave him a smile, and started to stare out the window. Yuki deciding that since he was already up, he might as well go.

He walked over to Machi and sat right next to her. They sat there in silence for a little bit before Yuki said, "Nice night huh." Machi nodded silently and they continued to watch the dance floor. The song had just gotten done and everybody was taking a five-minute break from dancing. Deciding again to break the silence Yuki said, "You look nice tonight." Machi quickly turned her head toward him and looked at him in surprise.

"Um, Thank-you." More silence. "I have a question for you Sohma-san." Yuki looked at her inquiringly and saw that Machi was observing him. "For the whole night, you've barely danced and you have barely socialized. And now you're here sitting right beside me when any girl would kill for a chance to sit next to you. Why me?"

Yuki turned bright red and thought about it to himself for a while. Why was he sitting right beside her? HE didn't get it either, but something had compelled him to, besides his cousin. At that moment a slow song was starting. Couples were starting to assemble on the floor. "Um.." he started to say, but he was stopped by Machi holding a finger up.

"I can see that you still need to think about it. So, I'll stop you for now. Tell me later."

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at his cousin. Haru was staring at him, as if almost urging him to go ahead and ask Machi. Finally, not standing Haru's penetrating stare he said, "Um, Kuragi-san, would you like to dance?" Machi looked at him with complete surprise now. Finally though she smiled and nodded. And they both proceeded to the dance floor.

Rin stood outside on the deck staring at the cold frigid waters below her. Her black dress swirled around her due to the winds. She could hear a slow song starting to play inside the room.

Rin had been standing there for over an hour just staring out at the sky. When she had boarded the boat, she had tried convincing herself to go into the dance room. Yet her feet always kept failing her. She heard footsteps from behind her and thought that it must be one of those high school guys. She turned around and to her surprise she saw Kagura. Kagura on the other hand didn't look to surprised to see her.

She stood beside Rin and said, "It's a beautiful night tonight." Rin kept silent. She was still wondering what Kagura was doing here. "Did you know that Haru-chan has not danced at all this whole night? He keeps holding his corsage, waiting for you. Because even though you told him that you weren't coming, he still has this inner hope that you'll come." Kagura turned to face Rin. "Please, I'm begging you Isuzu, don't keep him waiting any longer."

Rin felt tears falling down her face. She nodded and gave Kagura a big hug. Now she had her courage. She walked through the double doors leading into the dance room and stared around.

There was a discoball in the middle of the room and pictures of Paris around the room. Rin felt uncomfortable what with all the people staring at her. She kept her head forward though and walked in. When she got to an empty table, she sat down and got a drink from a waiter that was close by. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly. Rin turned her face and was instantly staring at Haru.

He had the cutest happiest smile on his face. "I knew you would come Rin." He said happily. Haru took out the corsage from his box and pinned it on Rin's dress.

Then taking one of her gloved hands, he led her to the dance floor and they started to dance.

Kyo was utterly and extremely bored. For the first hour of the Prom he had danced with Kagura. But now he was tired, and he wanted to go home. He hated dances. From the corner of his eye he could see Kagura bouncing toward him from whatever group of guys she had chosen to flirt with at that hour. HE had never seen her so excited, she looked like a child receiving a present at Christmas.

"Hi, Kyo-kun! Are you bored?" she asked breathlessly. Kyo could only stare at her dumbfounded. Any person could tell that he was bored by the look on his face. Kagura just giggled at the look on his face and bent down close to him. "You know, Tohru-kun isn't dancing right now. Go ask her to dance?" she whispered.

Kyo looked over to the table where his other cousins were sitting, and it was true. Tohru was just sitting there pleasantly watching the other couples dancing. Kagura smiled at him encouragingly and went back to the group of guys she was talking with. Kyo looked down at his hands. It was now or never. He got up from his seat and started to walk toward him.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_

"Hey." He said as he sat right beside her. Tohru turned toward him and smiled cheerfully. "Oh, hello Kyo-kun. How are you?" Kyo just smiled at him and Tohru started to recount all the events that she went through throughout the night. Kyo just listened silently. She looked so beautiful with the light shining on her making her dress sparkle.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

In his head, Kyo was putting together phrases, trying to figure the best one to use when asking Tohru out to dance. Tohru still chattered on though, oblivious to the fact that Kyo was struggling inside.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Kyo finally gave up. He would put it in simple concise words so as not to confuse her. "Um, Tohru.." he started to say. Tohru stopped in mid-sentence and stared at him curiously.

"Yes, Kyo-kun."

"Um, wouldyouliketodance?" he asked in a mad rush. Then suddenly realizing that he had messed up he hit himself mentally saying baka baka baka. Tohru looked confused at what he said.

"What?" she asked. Kyo took a deep breath. He had done it once before, he could do it again..just more slowly.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked slowly. Tohru's face went from confusion to surprise. Finally she smiled.

"Yes, I would love to." She finally said. Relieved, Kyo smiled, took her hand, and they went out onto the dance floor.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

AS they were slow dancing, Kyo couldn't help but feel a little bit of happiness. He normally didn't like dancing, but this time it was different. Tohru somehow made it different and left him with this strange feeling.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  
_

Tohru looked like an angel. The light from the disco ball reflected off her jewelry and her dress making her shine. It wasn't only that though. For some reason, it was like she shined from the inside too.

"How do you do that Tohru?" Kyo asked himself silently. She was an angel. Not just because of the way she looked right now, but the way she looked everyday. The simple things she loved and did. That's what Kyo loved about her. He wished that the moment could last forever.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The dance was ending, he could tell. He felt slightly relieved though because his feet were starting to hurt. When he looked down at Tohru he could see that she was smiling happily, her eyes closed. His feet could last another couple seconds.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Immediately there was clapping. The dance was over. Kyo let go of Tohru and they walked back to the table where everybody else was dancing. Yuki kept a blank face, but Momiji and Kagura were smiling at him mischievously. Kyo turned bright red and made a mental note to clobber Momiji later tomorrow.

There was a blast of trumpets and then Manabe came on stage. "hey, turn the spotlight this way?" he said jokingly. "All right ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for…PROM KING AND QUEEN!" he announced dramatically. There were cheers and whistles everywhere. "And now, here are the results."


	11. Monarchs of the 3rd Years

Everyone looked at Manabe expectantly as he cleared his throat. He put on this weird poker voice and said in a deep solemn voice, "And now, the time has come." His words echoed around the silent room. He slowly opened the envelope in his hand and looked at the words written on a small index card. "Now, it is my pleasure to welcome, King Yuki!" he smiled.

A wave of giggles and groans filled the room as the spotlight focused on a bright red surprised Yuki. All the girls in the room nodded their heads in agreement that Yuki should be king and there was a chorus of we love you Yuki coming from the Prince Yuki Fan Club 3rd year members at this one table. Yuki squinted against the light, smiled, and made his way toward the stage. Upon reaching the stage, Yuki received a cape from Kimi along with a crown.

"And now..your future queen." Manabe paused for dramatic effect. "Please welcome Ms. Tohru Honda!" There were claps from around the room as the light once again twisted to focus on Tohru. She had currently gone into super shock mode and was stare at the stage bubbling out incoherent sentences.

Finally she turned to Saki and stuttered, "B..b.but I wasn't one of the nominations." Saki smiled comfortingly to her.

"The point is Tohru-kun is that you were voted queen, and this is your time to shine." Saki told her in a warm (A/N: well..semi-warm, Saki's usually monotone) voice. Tohru just nodded meekly at her and went on stage. There Kimi handed her a crown and gave her a warm smile.

Arisa turned towards Saki and whispered, "So how'd you get her on the list?" Saki just put on an amused smile.

-Flashback-

_Saki stands in front of the 3rd year members of the Prince Yuki Fan club. "Why are you all voting against Tohru-kun? What has she done to you?"_

_Minami Kinoshita stands bravely in front of her, trying not to cower. She finally sums up all her courage and retorts, "We're voting against that **witch** because she doesn't deserve to be called Queen. Plus, she doesn't look good together with Yuki."_

_"So you're saying Tohru-kun doesn't deserve to be queen?" Saki asks in a semi-threatening voice. Minami slowly nods and taps her foot nervously. "Well, then if Tohru-kun doesn't deserve the crown then none of you do, because she is so much kinder than you people." Megumi comes out from behind Saki. Instantly Minami and the rest of the people freeze._

_"Megumi, I think we should curse them into frogs." Saki says in a monotone voice. Megumi starts chanting random Latin words._

_"NO! Ok, fine, we'll vote for Honda-san!" Minami and the girls cry frantically._

-End Flashback-

Arisa stared dumbfounded at Saki. "So basically you forced/tricked them into voting."

"You shouldn't call it that. I simply told them to vote for Tohru-kun. They decided on their own to vote for her. I just gave them an encouraging push." Saki said slyly.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Actually, yes, but in kinder words so that the argument points in my favor."

"What ever."

Tohru looked out at the sea of faces below her. She was still a little shocked, but inside she felt a tinge of happiness. She never would've imagined this moment right now. She looked upward at the crown that rested gently in her hair.

Manabe suddenly turned to her and said, "And now, a dance between the king and the queen." She jumped with surprise, but smiled at him and nodded.

Now dancing on the dance floor Tohru sighed softly as she slow danced with Yuki. How lucky she was to be here. Looking around at the couples around her, she saw Haru and Isuzu, Kagura and some guy, and Kimi and Momiji. "Thank you for this moment." She thought contently to herself as a shooting star flew above her head and disappeared without a trace.


End file.
